Une lumière dans l'obscurité
by Cream Paradise
Summary: Hermione passe ses vacances à Grimauld Place. Elle devra aider Sirius dans une période sombre. Elle sera là pour lui, ses sentiments plus forts que jamais.  Après tome 7, sans l'épilogue. Sirius est vivant.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_"Cher Sirius,  
><em>

_J'espère que tu vas bien mais la question ne se pose même pas, aux vues de ce qui t'arrive. J'ai appris que tu avais, enfin, été innocenté ! Ta réhabilitation était ce qui pouvait t'arriver de mieux après être sorti du voile. C'est formidable, après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites de profiter de ta liberté. Tu vas pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu, pour ta vie ainsi qu'avec Harry, qui je suis sûre, est très heureux. Je t'imagine très bien sautant partout comme un enfant. Profites-en pour mettre de la vie au 12 Grimauld Place.  
>Je suis certaine que la tête du ministre, quand il t'a présenté ses excuses, était comique !<br>_

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça Harry m'a prévenu que tu voulais nous inviter chez toi pour les vacances, ce que j'accepte avec grand plaisir. Étant donné que je suis désormais seule, Ron est en Roumanie chez Charlie et Harry doit remplir ses obligations en tant que héros de guerre, puis-je venir une semaine plus tôt ? Car j'avoue vraiment m'ennuyer seule chez moi…J'espère que ça ne te dérangeras pas que je m'impose de cette manière…_

_A bientôt,  
>Hermione."<em>

La jeune sorcière donna la lettre au hibou, qui attendait patiemment sur son épaule. Une fois la lettre accrochée, l'animal s'envola gracieusement, laissant Hermione plongée dans ses souvenirs. Souvenirs douloureux, encore trop frais dans la mémoire malgré l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Hermione, ainsi que les garçons étaient retournés à Poudlard pour leur septième année. Bien évidement, Hermione avait eu ses ASPICS, obtenant des Optimals dans toutes les matières. Mais elle avait changé, l'insouciance et l'innocence s'étaient envolées à cause de la Guerre. La souffrance toujours présente, commençait seulement à s'atténuer. Elle tenta vainement de s'occuper l'esprit en préparant sa valise, au cas où Sirius accepterait sa requête. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand, elle vit le hibou revenir après seulement quelques heures. Impatiente, elle se hâta d'ouvrir la réponse de l'Animagus.

_"Mione,_

_En effet, je vais très bien. Depuis une semaine, je vis dans une petite bulle, d'un bonheur parfait. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas ressenti ces émotions que je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots pour décrire ce que je ressens exactement. J'admets que la tête de Fudge à ce moment là, méritait vraiment le détour ! Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je te dise ça, mais je te serai éternellement reconnaissant. Sans toi, je serai encore derrière le voile…Je n'oublierai jamais ce que j'ai retrouvé grâce à toi. Une vie tout simplement. Harry m'a parlé de ton orientation, j'avoue avoir été surpris que tu aies refusé l'offre du ministère, pour t'engager dans des études de Médicomage. Mais je peux comprendre qu'avec les horreurs que tu as vu, tu souhaites désormais sauver les gens._

_Je suis terriblement désolé pour tes parents, tu as fais preuve d'un grand courage en les laissant à leur nouvelle vie. Je t'admire vraiment ma petite Hermione. Et évidemment que tu peux venir en avance ! Ça mettra de l'animation dans cette grande maison où je me sens un peu seul.  
>Je t'attends donc lundi, dans la matinée.<em>

_A dans deux jours,  
>Sirius."<em>

Quand elle était arrivée en Australie, Hermione avait constaté que ses parents avaient une nouvelle vie, avec un bébé de quelques mois. N'ayant pas la force de détruire ce cadre de vie, elle avait préféré ne pas leur redonner la mémoire…En y repensant, la brunette esquissa un sourire nostalgique. Secouant la tête, la jeune fille finit de préparer sa valise, une légère impatience dans ses gestes.


	2. Chapter 1

Après environ un mois d'attente, voilà le premier chapitre…Il est assez court par rapport à ce que j'avais prévu initialement.

Merci à Galaxie pour sa correction.

Un grand merci à Galaxie, Lessa, Irina Black et Aude pour leur reviews !

**Chapitre 1** : Une arrivée mouvementée

Le lundi matin tant attendu, Hermione se réveilla en ressentant des frissons d'excitation, cependant, elle n'arrivait pas à mettre de nom sur les émotions qui l'envahissaient. Elle resta un moment à se détailler dans le miroir de sa chambre. Ses cheveux, autrefois touffus, étaient désormais des boucles soyeuses quoique indomptables, comme si elles reflétaient son caractère. Ses yeux chocolat pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice, mais si l'on observait soigneusement, les souffrances vécues y brillaient.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la jeune sorcière resta indécise devant son armoire, avant d'opter pour une robe rouge, simple, mais classe. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi accorder tant d'importante à son apparence, précisément aujourd'hui. Ne préférant cependant pas accorder de crédit à la réponse, elle descendit déjeuner avant de réduire sa valise pour partir dans un « pop » sonore.

Quand elle atterrit devant Grimauld Place, Hermione eut vaguement des vertiges. Comme après chaque transplanage, la sensation s'évapora bien vite. Lorsque l'immeuble s'agrandit sous ses yeux, elle se sentit impressionnée bien que ce ne fût pas la première fois qu'elle assistait à cette magie, pour le moins déroutante.

Alors qu'elle pénétrait dans le hall, elle fût surprise du silence qui régnait dans la grande demeure. Même le portrait s'était tu à son entrée, pourtant loin d'être discrète. Concentrant ses sens d'Animagus, la jeune femme entendit, ce qui lui sembla être un gémissement de douleur. En un battement de cils, Hermione se transforma en une magnifique Lionne et s'aventura vers le lieu, d'où provenait le son émit quelques instants plus tôt. Longeant les couloirs, elle foulait le sol avec vitesse et grâce. Bientôt, elle fût devant ce qui devait être un salon privé. A l'aide de ses pattes, la Lionne poussa la porte qui était légèrement entrebâillée.

Le spectacle qui se déroulait devant ces yeux, la figea d'horreur.

Sirius se tenait recroquevillé sur le sol, quelqu'un penché sur lui. Un homme, était entrain de torturer l'ancien fugitif. Un rugissement inquiétant résonna dans l'air, alertant l'homme de sa présence. Quand l'inconnu se retourna, Hermione sentit une rage profonde s'insinuer en elle. Cet inconnu n'était autre qu'un Auror. John Dawlish.

Dawlish choisit la mauvaise tactique, tentant d'attaquer Hermione. Des sorts fusèrent mais la Lionne les évita avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle s'avança lentement vers l'homme, qui recula précipitamment. Alors qu'Hermione se préparait à charger, l'Auror transplana, laissant le fauve avec Sirius. Celui-ci observait l'animal à travers ses yeux mi-clos, le corps secoué de spasmes violents. La sorcière s'approcha doucement et sorti une langue rose pour lécher le visage de Sirius. En un clin d'œil, la brunette redevint humaine et courut chercher les potions indispensables pour le soigner.

Elle déboula dans le salon comme une furie, quelques minutes plus tard. Elle vit alors que Sirius avait réussi à s'adosser au buffet de la pièce. Son visage, d'une pâleur mortelle, révélait l'effort fourni pour franchir la petite distance. Son front était trempé de sueur, et ses lèvres blêmes. Hermione s'approcha du sorcier, et constata rapidement qu'il n'aurait pas assez de force pour marcher, même avec son soutien.

-Ne bouge pas Sirius. Je vais m'occuper de toi…

Grâce à la formule « Mobilicorpus », elle le transporta vers la première chambre qui apparut. Elle l'installa sur le ventre, et déboucha le flacon. En massant lentement le dos de l'homme, la potion agit rapidement car la sorcière sentit les muscles de Sirius se détendre sous ses mains. Avec d'infinies précautions, Hermione retourna Sirius qui émit un gémissement étouffé, mais semblait trop sonné pour protester. Avec la même douceur, la brunette appliqua la crème sur son torse se sentant émue sans raison. Son cœur battait trop vite, et une douce chaleur se diffusait dans son corps. Reposant la potion, elle s'installa dans un fauteuil et finit par s'endormir.

La jeune fille se réveilla, désorientée quelques instants, avant que son regard ne tombe sur Sirius. Si elle s'en fiait à sa respiration régulière, celui-ci dormait toujours. Elle lui replaça une mèche rebelle et, en profita pour frôler sa joue en une caresse aérienne. Alors qu'elle se relevait, une main agrippa son poignet. Hermione se retourna vivement et rencontra un regard ténébreux, qui la fixait d'une manière indéchiffrable.

- Sirius…Comment te sens-tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'être passé sous un rouleau compresseur. C'est l'effet du Doloris, alors il n'y a rien d'étonnant. Mais je me trouve dans un meilleur état que je ne pouvais l'espérer. Grâce à toi, je suppose.

La voix de Sirius était plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire mais ses yeux restaient vifs.

- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial Sirius. Je suis juste apparue au bon moment et j'ai juste appliqué divers crèmes…

- Et c'est déjà beaucoup Hermione, si tu étais arrivée plus tard…Je ne sais pas dans quel état tu m'aurais trouvé !

- Oui, mais je suis arrivée quand il le fallait, alors ne pense pas à ce qui aurait pu se passer ! Le réprimanda légèrement la brunette

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. J'ai déjà connu bien pire qu'un Doloris, même si il était particulièrement puissant.

- Bien pire ? Je suppose que tu parles que ce que tu as vécu à Azkaban.

- Entre autre…

- Sirius, que faisait un Auror chez toi, à te torturer ?

- Disons, que ma réhabilitation ne fait l'unanimité chez les sorciers… Déclara t-il d'une voix amère.

Le visage de Sirius s'assombrit en quelques secondes, l'éclat dans ses yeux était si froid qu'Hermione s'en effraya. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de haine et de douleur chez une seule personne. Elle se demandait même comment quelqu'un pouvait ressentir autant d'émotions négatives…Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'on parlait de Sirius Black, ancien fugitif d'Azkaban. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées, et ne remarqua pas que l'animagus l'observait intensément. C'est pourquoi elle sursauta lorsqu'il reprit la parole, brisant ainsi le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

- Alors comme ça, tu es un animagus ? Non déclaré je suppose ?

- En effet, pendant la guerre je me suis dit que cela pourrait nous donner un gros avantage. Avant de partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes, j'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles et inimaginables. Au bout de huit mois, nous réussissions à nous transformer entièrement.

- Huit mois ? Il nous a fallu trois ans pour y arriver ! S'écria Sirius

- Tu sais, quand ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil, la détermination est infaillible. Mais je dois avouer qu'on a eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se laisser dominer par nos instincts…

- Je te crois sur parole, j'ai ressenti la même chose. Mais quand même, huit mois ! De plus, qui aurait cru que la sage et tranquille Hermione serait une Lionne ?

-Arrêtes de te moquer de moi ! Harry et Ron s'en sont déjà occupé. Et puis, à force de rester avec eux, mon caractère n'est plus aussi paisible qu'avant.

La jeune sorcière avait parlé d'une façon plus sèche qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité, mais une expression offensée se peignait sur son visage. Sirius comprit assez vite qu'il l'avait peinée sans le vouloir.

- Ne te vexe pas Mione. D'ailleurs, en quoi se transforment les garçons ?

- Ce n'est rien…Harry est un Cerf, et Ron, un Renard. Cela rappelle sa couleur de cheveux !

- Harry est un Cerf…Comme James! Dit-il la voix lointaine.

Une nouvelle fois, Sirius replongea dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra, mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Préférant changer de sujet, la jeune femme trouva très vite un sujet de conversation.

- Bon, maintenant que Monsieur Black a enfin daigné m'offrir le privilège de sa présence, réveillé, nous allons pouvoir manger !

- Hermione, crois-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée…Mes talents de cuisinier sont considérablement limités et…

Le sorcier arrêta sa phrase quand il vit le regard d'Hermione. A cet instant, elle aurait très bien pu faire concurrence à Molly Weasley, ce qui n'était pas rien.

- Pour qui me prends-tu Sirius Black ? Tu croyais vraiment que tu allais pouvoir te lever alors que tu es mon patient ? Je ne fais pas des études de Médicomage pour rien ! Je sais comment gérer mes patients.

- Peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas tous aussi têtu que moi! Fit-il d'un ton prétentieux

- Crois-moi Sirius, j'en ai maté les plus coriaces que toi. Alors, maintenant, tu te reposes jusqu'à ce que je revienne ! Dit la sorcière, la voix pleine de malice.

Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Sirius l'interpella. Elle se retourna, le regard interrogateur.

- Merci Hermione. Encore une fois tu m'as sauvé la vie. Non ne m'interrompt pas s'il te plait. Tu sais parfaitement que c'est la vérité. Pendant ta troisième année, tu m'as sauvé du Baiser du Détraqueur avec Harry. Il y a un an, tu m'as sorti du voile alors que personne n'y croyait. Et aujourd'hui, tu m'as empêché de sombrer dans la folie en arrivant, avant que les effets du sort ne deviennent irréversibles. Je pense que tu joues un rôle d'Ange Gardien avec moi.

- Tu sais, tout le monde aurait fait la même chose dans cette situation. Et puis, j'ai l'habitude de veiller sur les autres. Si jamais je rate mes études, j'aurais déjà un métier qui m'attend.

- Et toi Hermione ?

- Quoi moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Tu passes ton temps à prendre soin de tout le monde, certes. Mais qui veille sur toi ? Qui fait attention à toi ? Je veux dire vraiment ? Je ne doute pas que Harry et Ron le font mais...

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa pensée, la brunette le coupa brusquement.

- Je suis assez grande pour veiller sur moi toute seule, Sirius. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix à présent...

Sans laisser le temps à l'Animagus de répliquer, la jolie brune sortit rapidement de la chambre. Mais pas assez vite puisque, Sirius remarqua les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Il se maudit pour l'avoir fait pleurer, mais se jura de tout faire pour qu'elle lui parle de ses démons intérieurs. Il réalisa subitement que lui aussi avait des secrets, dont il ne parlait jamais. En fin de compte, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quand il bougea la tête trop brusquement, une vive douleur se réveilla, lui arrachant une grimace. Il retomba sur les oreillers, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon. C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione entra dans la chambre. En voyant l'état de Sirius, son cœur rata un battement. Posant le plateau qu'elle tenait, elle attrapa une crème bleue et s'avança vers l'ancien fugitif.

- Tu aurais dû me dire que les effets de la crème s'étaient dissipés ! Je t'aurai massé bien plus tôt, si j'avais su.

Le sorcier se contenta d'hausser les épaules, en esquissant un petit sourire devant l'air faussement furieux de son invitée. Hermione se hissa derrière Sirius et lui ôta sa chemise à l'aide de sa baguette. Comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle massa l'homme tout en profitant du spectacle qui se jouait sous ses yeux. Les muscles de Sirius roulaient à chaque pression des mains de la jeune femme, qui prenait tout son temps. Quand elle eut fini, Sirius plongea rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, laissant la nourriture sur le plateau refroidir.

- Merlin, venez-moi en aide! Je ne pourrais jamais résister à cet homme…Pensa la jeune femme.

Retournant sur ses pas, elle entreprit de visiter la maison. Celle-ci avait bien changé depuis sa dernière visite, il y a quatre ans. Sirius avait refait toute la décoration, enfin presque. La chambre de son frère était restée la même, ainsi que la pièce généalogique. Le prénom de Sirius, toujours brûlé, était encore plus abimé qu'avant. La nuit arriva plus vite qu'elle ne le pensait. Allant voir une dernière fois Sirius, elle pria pour qu'il dorme encore. Son vœu fût exaucé et elle en remercia silencieusement Merlin. Epuisée mais heureuse, elle alla se coucher, le cœur emporté par un doux sentiment d'euphorie. Finalement, peut être pourrait-elle retrouvé retrouver son caractère extraverti. Celui d'avant la Guerre…

C'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que vous avez apprécié !  
>Le bouton review est gratuit, et vos reviews sont mon seul salaire lol.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Un merci à AladriaBlack, Irina Black, Galaxie, Aude, CFLM angel et Lessa pour les reviews qui font toujours très plaisir !

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles inattendues.

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut, ne sachant pas ce qui l'avait tiré des bras de Morphée. Les lueurs de la lune filtraient à travers les rideaux. Il jeta un coup d'œil au réveil, celui-ci indiquait près de 3h30. Se souvenant des évènements de la soirée, un bref sourire étira son visage. Il se demanda quelle chambre, Hermione avait prise. Sans doute la même que lors de son séjour en Cinquième année…Cela remontait à trois ans, déjà !

Un cri perçant déchira le silence dans lequel la maison était plongée. Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celle d'Hermione. Un nouveau cri le fit lever précipitamment, et courir vers la chambre. Son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé, elle était dans la même pièce qu'il y a trois ans. Il la trouva entrain de se débattre, murmurant des paroles incohérentes, les draps du lit étaient par terre. Le corps d'Hermione était recouvert de sueur et de frissons. Le Sorcier s'approcha d'elle et entreprit de la secouer afin de la réveiller, l'estomac noué.

N'obtenant pas de réactions, il la secoua plus fort que précédemment. Cette fois, la brunette ouvrit les yeux, un air affolé sur le visage. Un éclair de lucidité passa dans son regard quand elle vit Sirius, et des perles salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Un peu perdu, l'Animagus l'enlaça, et elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ses sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu. Elle releva la tête, le visage ruisselant encore de larmes. Hermione sourit faiblement pour rassurer Sirius.

-Ca va mieux ? Je n'aime pas voir les filles pleurer ! Toi, encore moins _Glykia mou _**⁽¹⁾**…

Elle rougit légèrement à l'entente du nouveau surnom qu'il venait de lui attribuer. Douce couleur que ne manqua pas de remarquer Sirius. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait dit pour provoquer cette gêne.

-Oui, je me sens un peu mieux. Merci Sirius et désolée de t'avoir réveillé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dis moi plutôt ce qui a provoqué ton cauchemar !

-La Guerre…Une scène que j'aurais préféré oublier ! Répondit brièvement Hermione.

Encore un secret. Sirius ne voulait pas la brusquer, de peur qu'elle ne se cabre. Cependant, alors qu'il la détaillait vraiment, il en déduit que ce cauchemar était récurrent. Elle semblait avoir maigri et de profonds cernes soulignaient ses yeux.

-Hermione, à quand remonte la dernière fois que tu as dormi ? Demanda le Sorcier, inquiet de l'ampleur de son état.

-Je dors toutes les nuits Sirius !

Hermione avait éludé la question, se doutant qu'il n'attendait pas cette réponse. Il confirma son intuition quelques secondes plus tard.

-Alors, je modifie ma question. Quand as-tu passé une nuit sans cauchemar ? A dormir sans te réveiller ?

-Et toi ? Contra la jeune fille.

Ce revirement de situation laissa Sirius décontenancé quelques instants.

-Trop longtemps pour que je puisse te répondre. Un jour, je te raconterai mes secrets Hermione. Quand tu me confiras les tiens.

-Un jour Sirius. Un jour…Je pense que tu peux aller te recoucher, je vais également tenter de me rendormir.

Tentative efficace pour le sortir de la chambre, même si elle savait qu'elle ne se rendormirait pas. Sirius se releva, l'embrassa rapidement sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Hermione se rallongea sur les oreillers et regarda les heures défiler.

XXXXX

Quand le réveil indiqua 8h00, la jolie brune se leva avec l'impression d'avoir un marteau dans la tête. Dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise d'y découvrir Sirius, déjà debout, entrain de lire _Le Chicaneur_. En voulant s'asseoir, elle heurta un coin de la table et jura contre Merlin et Morgane. Le Sorcier releva un sourcil, le visage amusé.

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai la tête dans le chaudron, que je ne vois pas ton sourire moqueur Sirius !

-Pas assez dormi, peut être ? Questionna ledit Sirius, ne cachant plus son sourire espiègle.

-Pff…J'assume totalement !

Hermione se sentait soulagée qu'il ait décidé de parler de son cauchemar avec légèreté. Elle ne souhaitait pas en parler, pas pour le moment.

-Comment vont les Weasley ?

Sirius remarqua que la jeune femme ne l'avait pas entendu, absorbée par ses pensées.

-Allo, le plus beau Sorcier de la Terre appelle Mademoiselle Granger ! Vous me recevez ?

-Pardon, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, s'excusa Hermione. Que me disais-tu ?

-J'avais remarqué que tu n'avais pas entendu. Je te demandais juste si tu avais des nouvelles des Weasley. S'amusa l'Animagus.

-Bien sûr. Ron se trouve en Roumanie avec Charlie, il se reconstruit lentement. Ginny est frustrée car Harry n'est pas assez présent. Bill se remet grâce à Fleur et sa fille, dont il est complètement gaga. Molly et Arthur tentent d'être forts. George se consacre corps et âme à la boutique…Ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui même, mais Angelina est très présente et j'ai l'impression qu'il commence à s'ouvrir à elle. Ils essayent de faire le deuil de Fred, mais c'est très dur.

-Personne ne devrait subir la mort d'un enfant, ou d'un proche. C'est vraiment affreux…

Hermione se doutait qu'il parlait plus pour lui, que de la douleur des Weasley. Elle prit conscience que Sirius avait perdu celui qui était comme son frère et sa cousine durant la Guerre. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'homme et la serra en un geste de réconfort. Sirius lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. La Sorcière reprit la parole, d'une voix qu'elle espérait légère.

-Comment en sommes nous venus à parler de sujets aussi graves ? Parlons d'autres choses ! D'ailleurs, tu n'aurais pas vu Pattenrond ce matin ?

-Ce sac à puces est encore vivant ? Il m'apprécie mieux sous ma forme Animagus ! Il y a trois ans, il m'a mordu ! S'exclama Sirius, le visage très sérieux.

- Ce que tu peux être douillet ! Se moqua la Gryffondor.

-C'est ça, rigole ! Ca ne change rien au fait que ton chat soit vicieux ! Répliqua l'ancien fugitif, visiblement vexé.

Contrariété que ne manqua pas de remarquer la brunette, ce qui augmenta son hilarité. Sirius tenta de rester sérieux mais le rire de la jeune fille était communicatif, il la rejoignit vite dans son fou rire.

-Qu'as-tu prévu aujourd'hui ? Demanda la jeune femme, une fois calmée.

-Je dois recevoir de la visite, ils resteront pour manger.

-Je connais ces personnes ?

-Oui, très bien…En tout cas une des deux. Mais tu sauras ça à midi, pas avant ! Tu as tout le temps de te préparer pour nos hôtes.

-Je ne suis pas une poupée Barbie, Sirius !

-Une poupée quoi ? Demanda le Sorcier, légèrement perdu.

-Laisse tomber, référence Moldue. Expliqua-t-elle, amusée par son expression.

Avec un petit sourire, elle monta les escaliers et fila dans sa chambre pour se préparer, tout en se questionnant sur l'identité des invités. Sa curiosité venait d'être piquée à vif par la remarque de Sirius. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle enfila un bustier et une jupe en jean rehaussé par des ballerines. Elle se maquilla discrètement et disciplina ses cheveux rebelles. Voyant qu'il lui restait encore largement le temps, elle se plongea dans la lecture d'un bouquin. Quand elle entendit des voix, elle descendit dans le salon.

La vue des convives la laissa figée dans son élan.

Elle cligna des yeux pour être sûre que sa vue ne lui faisait pas défaut. Apparemment non. Devant elle se tenait Drago et Narcissa Malefoy. Elle devait avoir oublié de respirer un moment, tant sa surprise fut grande.

Narcissa était une femme saisissante. Raffinée et majestueuse. Des yeux bleus qui accrochaient dès qu'on les regardait.

-Granger, fermes la bouche ce n'est pas élégant !

La remarque de Malefoy sorti Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle constata qu'ils la dévisageaient avec amusement, ce qui n'était guère étonnant, elle devait ressembler à un poisson en ce moment !

-Ravie de te revoir Malefoy. Toujours aussi charmant à ce que je vois !

-Que veux-tu, mon charme naturel se développe au fil des années.

-Et modeste avec ça ! Bonjour Madame Malefoy, c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi Miss Granger.

Finalement, Hermione se dit qu'elle devait être en train de rêver, endormie sur son livre, oui ça devait être ça ! Narcissa Malefoy, l'incarnation même des femmes de Sang-Pur, la traitait avec respect bien qu'elle soit une Sang-de-Bourbe.

-Contrairement aux idées reçues, je ne partage pas l'avis de mon mari sur la supériorité due au sang, commença Narcissa comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous êtes d'ailleurs la preuve que c'est faux : une Née-Moldue qui est la meilleure Sorcière de sa génération.

Ok, c'est sûr là elle hallucinait ! Peut être faudrait-il qu'elle se pince, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

-Tiens, Granger qui a perdu la parole ! C'est un jour à graver d'une pierre blanche ! Ricana Drago.

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy. Riposta aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Et c'est avec cette bouche que tu embrasses ta mère ?

_Prix d'un énorme manque de tact, décerné à Drago Malefoy._

Au mot « mère », le visage d'Hermione se ferma complètement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Après un vague mot d'excuse, elle monta dans sa chambre. Sirius la suivit du regard, le cœur serré par la douleur qu'il avait aperçu dans ses prunelles.

Drago se sentait comme le dernier des cons, face à sa gaffe. Il évita le regard de sa mère, qu'il devinait incendiaire.

Sirius qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre la brunette, fut coupé dans son élan par sa cousine.

-Drago Malefoy ! Tu vas immédiatement réparer ta bévue ! S'exclama Narcissa.

Sa voix était calme mais ses yeux exprimaient une colère étincelante. Le jeune blond se sentit comme un gamin prit en pleine faute. Marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles, Drago monta les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jolie brune, grâce aux indications de Sirius. Il frappa et entra sans autorisation.

Au bruit de la porte, Hermione releva la tête et lança un regard assassin à son visiteur. Sans se démonter, Drago s'approcha et eut même l'audace de s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu as un vraiment un énorme culot Malefoy ! Tu aurais pu attendre que je dise de t'asseoir !

-Parce que tu l'aurais fait peut-être ? Contre attaqua vivement le jeune homme.

La brunette ravala la réplique acide qui le brûlait la langue. Au lieu de ça, elle s'enfonça dans un mutisme complet et Drago soupira devant son attitude.

-Ecoute, là tu ne m'aides pas Granger ! Je…Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

Un sanglot le coupa dans sa phrase. Il tressaillit en voyant les larmes de la jeune fille et mal à l'aise, il l'enlaça. La jeune fille sursauta à ce contact inattendu et se demanda quelle mouche avait piqué le jeune blond. Après quelques minutes, il relâcha son étreinte et l'observa le visage impassible.

-Pas trop dégouté d'avoir touché une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Cracha t-elle

-Avant je l'aurais été, mais maintenant cette époque est révolue. Voir mon père en prison m'a fait réalisé que ses idéaux étaient pitoyables. Un jour un homme admirable m'a dit que je n'étais pas un assassin, alors que je m'apprêtais à le tuer ! Ca m'a fait réfléchir et j'ai compris que je n'étais qu'un pantin de Voldemort. Je n'ai jamais désiré avoir la Marque de Ténèbres, mais si j'avais refusé, il aurait tué ma mère. Les horreurs que j'ai vues, m'ont fait changer d'avis sur la valeur du Sang.

Pour le coup, Hermione resta bouche-bée ! Décidemment, aujourd'hui elle se trouvait à court de répliques.

-Rien à rétorquer Granger ? Même pas un petit compliment ?

En réponse, il reçut un grognement made in Granger qui le fit sourire.

-Malefoy ?

-Hum ?

-Je t'interdis de parler de cette étreinte à quelqu'un ! Si tu tiens à ton visage d'aristocrate, tu obéiras sans discuter.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire. Il avait toujours adoré la répartie de la jeune femme, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture !

-Tu as peur d'avouer que tu as apprécié que je t'enlace, avoue !

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy. Je tiens juste à ma réputation. Mais là, on a une conversation civilisée alors qu'on est censé se détester !

- Je te rabaissais seulement car tu incarnais la liberté que je n'ai jamais eue. Ce n'était même pas de la haine, mais de la jalousie pure. Ma vie était dictée par mon père. Et même si je ne t'appréciais pas, j'ai toujours admiré et respecté ta loyauté et ton intelligence. Aujourd'hui, je veux avoir ma propre opinion ! Sans aucune influence, et ça commence avec toi.

-Super, je sers de cobaye ! S'amusa la jeune femme. Si un jour on m'avait dit que le grand Drago Malefoy me respectait, j'aurais éclaté de rire !

-Et moi, je me serais jeté de la Tour d'Astronomie ! Viens, nous sommes attendus en bas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer par Sirius.

-Pourquoi seulement par Sirius ? Demanda prudemment la jeune femme.

-Allons Granger, tu es intelligente ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, comment Sirius te regarde ! Il te dévore littéralement des yeux. S'exclama Drago.

-Tu divagues complètement Malefoy !

-Je suis un homme, je sens ces choses ! Je suis sûr d'avoir totalement raison.

-Non mais tu n'es vraiment pas bien dans ta tête ! Marmonna Hermione.

-En faite, les Moldus ne sont pas si stupides que ça ! Leur dicton « L'amour rend aveugle » est justifié.

Hermione ne répondit rien, sachant que sinon elle serait agressive. Elle sortit de la chambre, derrière elle, Drago la suivait avec un sourire supérieur sur le visage.

-Malefoy, ce n'est pas parce que je te tourne le dos que je ne devine pas ton expression. Enlève-moi ce sourire arrogant qui trône de ta gueule d'Ange !

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, il trébucha sur le tapis. Le jeune homme tenta de se rattraper en s'agrippant à Hermione, mais ne réussit qu'à l'entrainer dans sa chute. Sous la surprise, la jeune femme laissa échapper un cri et son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il atterrit sur elle. Drago s'appuya sur ses avants bras pour éviter de l'écraser complètement.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius apparut dans le couloir et les trouva dans cette position. Son cœur se serra et il détourna le regard de la scène.

_« Comment ai-je pu penser qu'une femme aussi jeune et belle puisse s'intéresser à moi ? _» Pensa Sirius.

-Nous allons manger, nous n'attendons plus que vous ! Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Drago et Hermione relevèrent la tête vivement, n'ayant pas entendu Sirius arriver. La jeune brune rougit légèrement en prenant conscience de la situation. Elle se releva avec l'aide du Serpentard. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour parler, l'ancien fugitif fit demi-tour. Elle ne comprit pas l'attitude du Maraudeur.

-Granger, n'oublies pas ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Murmura Malefoy.

Sirius entendit ces mots et accéléra le pas. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, où le repas se déroula dans une ambiance pesante. Sirius évita le regard d'Hermione, qui en fut blessée. Les yeux de Narcissa passèrent alternativement sur eux et elle sembla prendre conscience de leur gêne. Un sourire éclaira son visage et elle se leva provoquant la surprise des autres.

-Je suis confuse, mais j'avais oublié un rendez-vous très important ! Cela concerne les affaires de Lucius que je compte reprendre. D'ailleurs Drago, tu dois aussi venir à cette entrevue !

-Mais tu n'as aucun rendez-vous de prévu ! Je t'ai vu vérifier avant de partir ! S'exclama Drago.

-_**Drago**__, _je ne l'avais pas marqué mais il est prévu pour 14h30 ! Je ne veux surtout pas arriver en retard !

Elle regarda son fils avec insistance et Drago sembla, enfin, comprendre l'attitude de sa mère. Il sourit intérieurement face au stratège de Narcissa.

-Si tu le dis, c'est que ça doit être vrai. Nous n'allons pas nous attarder donc.

-Sirius, le repas était délicieux ! Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir rester mais…S'excusa Narcissa.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Narcissa, je comprends. J'ai été ravi de vous recevoir. Revenez quand vous voulez, vous serez toujours chez vous. Répondit Sirius.

Les Malefoy prirent congé, laissant ainsi Hermione et Sirius seuls. La jeune femme se sentait agacée par l'indifférence du Sorcier à son égard. Elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le contrarier !

-Sirius, qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole depuis le début du repas !

-Rien ! Absolument rien ! Déclara rapidement l'intéressé.

_« Trop rapidement justement. »_ Songea Hermione.

-Mais j'ai bien du faire quelque chose pour provoquer une attitude aussi froide !

-Ce n'est pas toi, mais moi Mione ! Ne cherches pas à comprendre.

Sur ce, Sirius se retira hors de la salle à manger. Hermione s'affaissa sur une chaise, frustrée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme. Pour s'occuper l'esprit, elle entreprit de faire la vaisselle. Le reste de la journée passa trop lentement pour elle.

De son côté, Sirius était appuyé contre Buck. Quand il avait besoin de réfléchir, il allait toujours voir l'Hippogriffe. Cependant, aujourd'hui même la présence de son ami ne changea le sentiment d'amertume qu'il ressentait. Il resta ainsi tout l'après midi à analyser ses émotions. Quand la nuit tomba enfin, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il fut soulagé de ne pas croiser Hermione.

La jeune fille était également montée dans sa chambre. Allongée sur son lit, ses yeux fixaient un point invisible sur le mur. Hermione se demandait ce que faisaient Harry et Ron en ce moment. Elle aurait voulu parler à ses meilleurs amis, se confier à eux. Se levant, elle prit un parchemin, pensant que Ron -entrain de faire son deuil- n'avait pas besoin qu'elle l'embête avec ses problèmes, elle préféra écrire à Harry.

_« Harry, _

_J'aimerais t'écrire que tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes mais je ne peux pas. Simplement parce que je mentirai. En réalité, tout va mal ! Je suis totalement perdue Harry… Je ne vais pas bien. Toutes les nuits je rêve de ma torture. Quand je revois ma cicatrice, je repense aux horreurs de la Guerre. Aux images que je n'arrive pas à effacer…Je pense sans cesse avec mes parents, ils me manquent tellement…_

_Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, j'ai envie de le briser pour ne plus voir mon reflet ! Suis-je entrain de sombrer dans la dépression ? Peut être, je n'en sais rien. Lorsqu' on me demande si ça va, je réponds toujours oui. C'est ce que les gens veulent entendre, ils n'ont pas besoin de soucis supplémentaires. Tu dois me trouver tellement pathétique Harry. Moi-même, j'ai parfois honte, car je ne suis pas seule à subir les traumatismes de la Guerre…_

_Je dois également t'avouer quelque chose... Quelle serait ta réaction si je t'avouais que je suis amoureuse de ton parrain ? M'en voudrais-tu ? _

_Réponds moi le plus vite possible, j'ai vraiment besoin de me confier…  
>Hermione.»<em>

Hermione secoua la tête et jeta la lettre à la poubelle. Elle prit un nouveau morceau de parchemin et recommença à écrire.

_« Harry, _

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tu supportes la pression médiatique, ainsi que les furies qui te considèrent comme un morceau de viande à obtenir ! Mais je suis certaine que Ginny fait ce qu'il faut pour montrer que tu lui appartiens. Ne penses pas que je ne connais pas tes projets pour votre avenir. Si tu songes à la demander en mariage, fais-le ! Vous avez traversé tellement d'épreuves que vous méritez que du bonheur à présent. _

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, je vais très bien. Même si je n'ai pas pu faire revenir mes parents, je gère mon indépendance très facilement._

_Sinon, je suis chez Sirius depuis hier. Tout se passe à merveille, je me suis vite réadaptée à la grande demeure. Sirius à même changé la décoration de certaines pièces !_

_Réponds-moi dès que tu auras le temps.  
>Embrasse Ginny de ma part.<em>

_Hermione. »_

Bien que ce ne fût pas la vérité, elle envoya cette lettre grâce au hibou de Sirius. Hermione se recoucha le cœur lourd et hantée par le souvenir de ses parents. Elle se retourna un nombre incalculable de fois avant de parvenir à s'endormir.

⁽**¹⁾ ** Signifie « Ma douce » en grec moderne.


	4. Chapter 3

Merci à Galaxie, Aude, AladriaBlack, Melty-chan 93 et Irina Denali Black pour les reviews !

**Chapitre 3 : Pas à pas.**

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et une tension palpable régnait dans la maison. Sirius avait instauré le jeu « du chat et de la souris ». Dès qu'il se retrouvait dans la même pièce qu'Hermione, il partait. Concernant la conversation, il répondait au strict minimum ou se contentait de signes de tête. Il trouvait divers prétextes pour éviter la confrontation avec Hermione, qui se sentait perdue. La jeune femme avait échafaudé différentes théories, mais aucunes n'étaient plausibles. En tout cas, elle avait beaucoup de mal à supporter cette froideur entre eux ! Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter un poids à sa conscience déjà pas très tranquille.

Sirius avait beaucoup de mal à analyser ses émotions. Il était attirée par Hermione mais cela n'expliquait pas tout...Pourquoi son cœur battait t-il si fort à son contact ? Pourquoi était-il jaloux de Drago ? Pourquoi mourrait-il d'envie de la protéger contre ses démons ? Il préférait ne pas trouver de réponses à ces questions. L'indifférence semblait la meilleure solution à adopter ! En tout cas, jusqu'à qu'il comprenne ce qui lui arrivait ! Il y a des moments où il regrettait sa jeunesse, il était si sûr de lui et pouvait comprendre une fille rien qu'en lisant dans ses yeux. Pour lui, les yeux d'une femme représentaient son âme et son caractère.

Hermione avait reçu la réponse d'Harry. Apparemment, il n'avait pas été convaincu quand elle lui disait aller bien. Elle avait hésité à lui parler de son état dépressif avant de se rétracter. La correspondance avec son meilleur ami, lui procurait une occupation dans ses journées bien trop longues à son goût. Elle se sentait à fleur de peau, nerveuse et la situation n'arrangeait en rien son humeur. Même Pattenrond semblait l'éviter depuis quelques temps.  
>Comme s'il savait que sa maîtresse pensait à lui, le chat rentra dans la chambre et sauta souplement sur le lit, près d'Hermione.<p>

-Tu as décidé de ne plus me bouder sale boule de poil ? Ce n'est pas la peine de ronronner comme un moteur diesel ! Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Je ne vais pas te pardonner plus facilement espèce de traitre ! Marmonna la jeune femme à l'intention de son chat.

-Tu sais que parler avec un animal est le premier pas vers la folie ?

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise et tourna violement la tête. Elle se retrouva face à une chevelure rousse et des yeux marron pétillant de malice.

-Ginny ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Pas que je ne sois pas heureuse que tu sois là au contraire, mais je veux dire tu n'es pas avec Harry ? Ou alors il est en bas avec son parrain ! Mais d'ailleurs comment tu as fait pour venir ?

-Doucement ! S'amusa la rouquine. Je savais que tu étais ici, par l'intermédiaire d'Harry. Ensuite je l'ai harcelé pour avoir de tes nouvelles car il avait l'air inquiet à ton sujet. Comme je m'ennuyais et que je voulais passer du temps avec ma meilleure amie, je suis venue ici ! Ta curiosité est satisfaite ?

-Ca fait plaisir de te voir Gin ! J'avoue que le temps passait lentement depuis quelques jours…Je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes dix doigts.

-Tu t'ennuyais malgré la présence de Sirius, gamin dans l'âme ?

-Contrairement à ce que tu crois, Sirius ne s'occupe pas de moi ! Depuis quelques temps, il m'évite et je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais bien pu faire pour provoquer une telle attitude.

-Il t'évite depuis quand ? Parce que ce comportement ne lui ressemble pas.

-Depuis que Drago et Narcissa Malefoy sont venus déjeuner ici ! C'était il y a 4 jours. Et maintenant il me fuit comme la peste !

-Quoi répète ? Les Malefoy étaient ici ? Comment c'est passé le repas ? Raconte moi exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, peut être que je trouverai quelle mouche a piqué Sirius !

-Sirius les avait invités à manger, d'ailleurs quand je les ai vus je suis restée figée comme une statue. Ensuite Malefoy a fait une réflexion sur mes parents et c'est mal passé. Du coup je suis montée m'isoler dans ma chambre et il m'a suivi pour s'excuser. On a beaucoup parlé et il m'a expliqué son comportement des années précédentes, on a eu une conversation civilisée ! Bref, après on est sorti et Malefoy a trébuché en m'entrainant dans sa chute. Là, Sirius est arrivé pour…

Ginny poussa un cri qui la fit sursauter et la coupa dans sa phrase.

-Je sais ce qu'il se passe ! S'exclama Ginny. Sirius est tout simplement jaloux !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, de quoi veux-tu qu'il soit jaloux ?

-C'est pourtant évident ! Il t'a trouvé dans une position gênante avec Malefoy et il faut l'avouer, c'est un garçon vraiment séduisant. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, les yeux c'est fait pour admirer ce qui en vaut la peine ! Bref, Sirius est jaloux de Malefoy, car il a mal interprété la situation. C'est aussi simple que cela.

-Je ne crois pas Ginny. Je ne crois pas qu'il soit attiré par moi, il n'en a aucune raison…

La rouquine soupira. Hermione avait toujours eu un complexe avec son physique alors qu'elle était agréable à regarder.

-Hermione, ouvres grand tes oreilles ! Tu es jolie, quoique tu en penses. Tu suscites un intérêt chez les garçons et tu ne te rends même pas compte de la réputation que tu avais à Poudlard !

-Tu veux dire celle de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ? Rassures-toi, j'étais au courant.

-Non chérie, ça c'est une étiquette. Je te parle de ta réputation chez les garçons de la même année que toi ! Pour eux, tu es la Lionne par excellence. Fière. Inaccessible. Indomptable. En plus, avec ton côté autoritaire, tu étais une sorte de fantasme pour eux !

-Alors pourquoi aucun garçon n'a jamais tenté de me séduire, hormis Viktor Krum ?

A cette question, Ginny esquissa une grimace.

-Par contre, ça c'est la faute de Ron. Il faisait peur à tous les garçons qui essayaient de t'approcher. Il était amoureux de toi, et tu étais en quelque sorte chasse gardée…Ne lui en veux pas, il agissait selon ses sentiments.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, de toute façon j'étais également amoureuse de lui. Je croyais vraiment que notre couple marcherait mais la Guerre nous a marqué plus que nous voulions le croire.

-Ou alors votre amour a fané avec le temps. Comme beaucoup de couples, vous avez essayé mais ça n'a pas marché. J'adore mon frère mais je te connais par cœur Mione. Il te faut de la passion, de la fougue dans tes relations et avec Ron, je ne pense pas que tu aurais eu ce que tu recherchais. Mais au moins, votre amitié est encore plus forte qu'avant !

-Ginny, tu as trouvé ta voie ! Tu ferais une parfaite Conseillère en Amour. Ce métier t'irait comme un gant ! S'amusa la brunette.

-Tu sais que ton idée est loin d'être stupide ?

-Tout ce qui sort de ma bouche est intelligent ! Non, sérieusement que veux tu dire ?

- Imagines ! Créer dans un journal une rubrique spéciale « Amour » avec quelqu'un pour répondre à toutes les questions des fans ! Je donnerai des conseils, répondrai aux questions. Je serais une sorte de guide pour les femmes ! Ca serait génial ! S'enthousiasma la rouquine.

-Si ce dont tu as envie, fonces ! Gin, je suis certaine que tu seras douée, j'ai confiance en toi. Cette rubrique ferait un tabac !

-Je vais y réfléchir mais je dois dire que ça me tente énormément…Avoua Ginny.

-Sinon, dis-moi comment tu vas ?

Les yeux de la jolie rousse cessèrent de pétiller pour laisser place à une lueur de douleur.

-Il me manque Mione…Tellement ! Je sais ce ça fait un an que Fred est mort, mais la souffrance que je ressens commence juste à s'atténuer. Il y a tellement de choses que je regrette, que je ne lui ai pas dites ! J'aurais aimé lui dire combien je l'aimais, que j'étais fière d'être sa sœur ! Pour moi, il était invincible avec sa bonne humeur et pourtant c'est lui qui est mort…

-Il le savait Ginny. Je suis sûre qu'il savait tout ce que tu ne lui disais pas. Et saches qu'il était fier de la femme que tu es devenue. Même si il est mort, Fred veille sur toi. Penses que ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment ! Ils vivent à travers nous, nos souvenirs. Dans notre cœur !

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues de Ginny, comme pour nettoyer sa souffrance et les mauvais souvenirs. Hermione enlaça sa meilleure amie, et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Les sanglots se calmèrent et Ginny remercia son amie avec un regard empli de gratitude.

-Comment fais-tu ça Mione ? Demanda Ginny, la voix encore tremblante.

-Comment je fais quoi ?

-Pour réconforter les gens juste par ta présence et quelques paroles ? Comme par magie, tu arrives à apaiser les gens dans leur douleur…

-Je ne sais pas Ginny, mais si tu as besoin de te confier, comptes sur moi ! Tu as également Harry, même si tu penses que tu n'as pas le droit de lui rajouter tes soucis avec tout ce qu'il a vécu. Ca ne le dérangera pas, au contraire.

-Je sais, c'est exactement ce qu'il m'a dit avant que je parte. Vous parlez par télépathie ou quoi ? Plaisanta la jeune femme. En parlant d'Harry, il se fait du souci pour toi…Il pense que tu ne vas pas aussi bien que tu le prétends. C'est vrai ?

Aussitôt le cœur d'Hermione s'affola mais elle se força à garder un visage impassible. Elle fixa Ginny quelques secondes pour reprendre contenance et s'efforça à répondre d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme.

-Harry se fait beaucoup trop de mauvais sang pour rien ! Je vais bien Ginny, je ne dis pas que parfois que je ne broie pas du noir ou que je ne me laisse pas aller à quelques mauvais souvenirs. Mais je suis vivante, donc je vais bien !

« _Ce n'est pas la vérité, mais je ne suis pas prête à parler de mes traumatismes. Désolée Ginny, je ne suis qu'une menteuse… »_ Pensa Hermione.

Ginny regarda la jolie brune, suspicieuse avant de lui sourire doucement signe qu'elle la croyait. Hermione soupira, discrètement, de soulagement.

-J'avais bien dit à Harry qu'il se mettait des idées dans la tête ! Mais bon, il te considère comme sa petite sœur et je comprends son anxiété. Mes frères réagissent de la même façon avec moi.

-Rassures le, dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi. Profitez de vous, sans vous soucier de ma petite personne !

-Je vais y aller, Harry est à l'appartement. Pour une fois qu'il est là, je vais le séquestrer dans notre chambre ! Passes quand tu veux Mya, tu seras la bienvenue ! On attend ta visite avec plaisir et…

-Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Files avant que je ne te passe partir avec un coup de pieds aux fesses ! S'énerva gentiment Hermione.

Ginny enlaça une dernière fois son amie avec de transplaner dans un petit sourire. Quand elle fut partie, Hermione s'avachit sur le lit aux côtés de son chat qui n'avait pas bougé durant la visite de la rousse.

-Quand serais-je prête à parler Pattenrond ? Je suis dans une spirale infernale et je ne crois pas en sortir seule cette fois.

Le chat roux sortit une petite langue rose et lécha affectueusement le nez de sa maitresse. Hermione sourit, et finit par s'endormir lovée contre son animal.

XXXXX

Un miaulement la fit sursauter et Hermione s'éveilla désorientée l'espace d'un instant.

-Pattenrond ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le chat se releva aussitôt, se déplaça sur le lit et vint poser son museau sur les mains de sa maitresse.

-Oh non, geignit-elle. Ne me dis pas que tu as besoin de sortir maintenant ?

L'animal émit un miaulement sourd avant d'aller et venir entre le lit et la porte. Sa queue remuait, montrant son impatience et ses griffes cliquetaient contre le plancher. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et lutta contre le désir de rester au chaud. Alors qu'elle allait enfiler une veste, la brunette entendit un bruit soudain ainsi qu'un cri étouffé venant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Merlin !  
>Elle prit alors conscience que son chat avait essayé de l'avertir !<p>

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et se précipita dans celle de Sirius. Pattenrond lui fila entre les jambes et entra dans la pièce. Il cracha et se mit à grogner.

-Doucement mon chat ! Dit-elle en l'attrapant par la fourrure et en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

Elle se releva et à pas de loup, elle se dirigea plus loin dans la pièce.

-Sirius ?

Il faisait noir, mais elle parvint à distinguer sa silhouette, non pas dans le lit, mais debout. Il tentait de contourner le bureau calé contre le mur. Que voulait-il faire ? Et pourquoi ? Mais il y a avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude de l'Animagus, comme si il n'avait pas conscience de ses actes. Elle discerna soudain son expression. Une expression vide, absente. Hermione comprit alors que Sirius faisait une crise de somnambulisme !

Tout en luttant contre un angle du bureau, il laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir. Ses muscles semblaient tendus à l'extrême. Est-il de faire un cauchemar ou de revivre une scène passée ? Un frisson pénible la parcourut. Elle avait lu quelque part qu'il fallait réveiller les somnambules sans être brusque.

-Sirius, dit elle très doucement. C'est moi, Hermione.

« Procède avec délicatesse Hermione ! » Se répéta t-elle.

Comme s'il l'avait entendue, le Maraudeur s'immobilisa brusquement. Durant une longue minute, il reste ainsi pétrifié sur place. Hermione l'appela une nouvelle fois et son expression changea. Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Quand il les rouvrit, il dévisagea Hermione et étouffa un juron entre ses dents.

Hermione découvrit la source du vacarme, un tabouret gisait au sol avec un pied cassé. Les yeux remplis d'inquiétude, elle observa l'ancien fugitif. Elle s'approcha lentement et demanda d'une voix prudente :

-Sirius…Tout va bien ? Tu n'es pas blessé au moins ?

-Non ça va…Mais que s'est-il passé ? Le tabouret ! C'est moi qui l'aie cassé ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait, pourtant…

Il paraissait perdu et leva vers elle un regard médusé avant de s'affaler sur le lit. Bouleversée par son désarroi, Hermione se rapprocha du lit et le serra dans ses bras. Ce fut seulement au moment où elle sentit son corps tremblant contre le sien, qu'elle su que c'était une mauvaise idée pour son cœur. 

Trop tard. Il répondait à son étreinte passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il l'attira même si près qu'elle fut obligée de se hisser sur le matelas.

Sirius songea qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aimer le contact de sa peau sur la sienne, ni son parfum, ni même ses gestes…Une boule de chaleur se formait en lui. Non, il n'avait pas le droit de s'abandonner à la tendresse d'Hermione.

De son côté, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large. Les émotions qui jaillissaient en elle, étaient une véritable torture, et elle sentait une angoisse montait en elle. Il fallait qu'elle réagisse ! Qu'elle soit la plus forte. Et dans un geste puisé au plus profond de son âme, elle s'arracha à son étreinte et quitta la pièce en courant.

Hermione s'enferma dans sa chambre, les jambes flageolantes. Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux crée par la position, elle se mit à pleurer sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut être pour toutes les fois où elle n'avait pas pu pleurer pendant la Guerre ? A cause des émotions trop intenses qui la tourmentaient ? Pour ses parents qu'elle ne reverrait jamais ? Elle n'en savait rien mais pleura de tout son saoul le reste de la nuit.

Quand les lueurs de l'aube apparurent, la jeune femme se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle elle vit son reflet dans le miroir, elle esquissa une grimace. Elle ressemblait à un zombie avec sa peau pâle et ses cernes violets. Elle entra dans la douche et au contact de l'eau chaude, ses muscles se détendirent. C'était toujours son moment de détente, là où elle se ressourçait et faisait abstraction des pensées obscures. En bout de dix minutes, elle sortit de la douche et constata que son teint avait une couleur moins effrayante. La brunette se maquilla pour cacher ces cernes et respira profondément pour affronter Sirius. Elle voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière et comptait bien avoir des réponses !

Hermione pénétra dans le salon avec une certaine appréhension. Elle trouva le Maraudeur allongé sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Comme s'il avait perçu sa présence, il tourna la tête vers elle. Quand les regards se croisèrent, l'atmosphère devint électrique. Le temps parut se suspendre mais Sirius détourna la tête et le charme fut rompu.

-Détends-toi Hermione. On dirait que tu te prépares à un interrogatoire musclé. Je ne vais pas te manger, je suis inoffensif. Plaisanta l'Animagus.

« Pas pour mon cœur malheureusement !... » Se lamenta la jolie brune.

-Je ne risque rien, je connais beaucoup de sorts pour te clouer au sol et tu serais ainsi à ma merci !

-Etre soumis face à Hermione Granger, c'est une idée alléchante !

Merlin, elle rêvait ou Sirius Black était entrain de flirtait avec elle ? Et elle y répondait en plus ! Elle devait même admettre que ça lui plaisait…

-Sirius…De quoi rêvais-tu hier ? Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer une telle crise de somnambulisme ?

Le retour à la réalité fut plutôt violent pour le Maraudeur. Le silence se prolongea dans une ambiance tendue. Il dura une demi-seconde pour Sirius et une éternité pour Hermione. Enfin, il se décida à répondre dans un murmure :

-Ca fait exactement un an aujourd'hui. Un an jour pour jour, Hermione.

La jeune femme n'eut pas besoin d'explication, elle avait parfaitement comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quelque chose, Sirius continua son monologue.

-Je rêvais de cette nuit, cette nuit où tu m'as sorti du voile, c'était tellement intense...

La brune regardait son voisin avec une expression étrange mais il ne le remarqua pas, plongé dans les souvenirs de cette fameuse nuit…

_-Harry, je connais un moyen de faire revenir Sirius de derrière le voile. Depuis notre sixième année je fais des recherches et j'ai enfin abouti à quelque chose ! C'est une magie très ancienne mais ça peut marcher, j'en suis certaine !_

_Le Survivant transperça sa meilleure amie de son regard émeraude. Diverses émotions se lisaient dans ses yeux. La réplique d'Hermione avait cloué sur place les gens présents dans la pièce, c'est-à-dire les Weasley et Harry._

_-Mione…Je…Est-ce que ce sera dangereux pour toi si tu fais ça ?_

_-Je ne pense pas Harry. Comme toute chose, il y a des risques mais je ne risque pas de mourir si c'est ça ta réelle question._

_Harry la jaugea quelques instants et lui offrit un sourire resplendissant. Il la serra contre lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_-Hermione Granger, tu es une personne exceptionnelle ! Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire._

_A ce moment, la lueur qu'elle lut dans le regard de son meilleur ami valait tous les sacrifices du monde. Car oui, elle lui avait menti en affirmant qu'elle ne courrait aucun danger. En appliquant le rituel qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, elle risquait de ne pas y survire. Cela allait aspirer toute son énergie vitale et lui faire revivre le moment le plus douloureux de la vie de Sirius. Mais elle masqua cette partie à Harry. Si jamais elle ne survivait pas, ce qui était plus que probable, il aurait retrouvé son parrain. Le lien qui l'unissait à ses parents. A la place, elle lui offrit un sourire déterminé et serra sa main dans la sienne. Seule Mrs Weasley l'observait suspicieusement mais ne dit rien._

_-Allons au ministère pour faire revenir Sirius !_

_Ils transplanèrent dans un « pop » sonore. La sensation fut aussi désagréable comme les autres fois. Ils avaient atterri près de l'entrée. Ils empruntèrent le même chemin que lors de leur venue en cinquième année. Le trajet fut un véritable labyrinthe. Enfin ils arrivèrent devant le Voile. Hermione s'avança et murmura un sort de protection autour d'elle pour que personne ne l'approche durant le rituel car avec ce qui allait se passer, quelqu'un voudrait sans doute l'interrompre. Elle inspira un grand coup et cria la formule :_

_-__**Donec**____**vitae**____**felis**____**regenerare**____**suam.**_

_Une lumière étincelante grandit autour d'elle…  
>Ses cheveux s'envolèrent…<br>Son corps lévita…  
>Alors elle ouvrit les yeux…<br>Des yeux emplis de larmes…  
>Mais des yeux déterminés…<br>Une lumière aveuglante se dégagea de son corps…  
>Ses yeux s'agrandirent…<br>Son cœur s'affola…  
>Elle se tordit de douleur…<br>Un hurlement terrifiant résonna…  
>Puis de la lumière traversa son corps…<br>Qui retomba inanimé au sol…_

_C'est alors qu'un murmure qui glaça le sang de tout le monde s'éleva dans l'air :_

_« Faire revenir une âme détruite…  
>Entraîne la destruction d'une autre en retour…<br>C'est le prix à payer...__»_

_Le sens des paroles étaient on ne peut plus clair. Harry et Ron crièrent le nom d'Hermione en même temps et se précipitèrent à ses côtés. Ron la secoua sans obtenir de réaction et Harry avait les larmes aux yeux._

_-Mione, réveilles-toi ! Je t'en supplie ne meurs pas à cause de moi ! Pas pour moi…Pas toi, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre…On avait dit qu'on resterait toujours à 3 après la Guerre alors ouvres les yeux c'est un ordre !_

_Les Weasley assistaient à cette scène, impuissants. Le regard de Ginny dériva vers la droite et son cœur manqua un battement…Elle réalisa qu'Hermione avait réussi son sacrifice…_

_-Harry, commença la rouquine. Hermione a réussi ! Sirius est revenu de derrière le Voile !_

_L'Elu se retourna vivement et aperçu son parrain, inconscient à quelques mètres de lui. Il se précipita vers lui et constata qu'il respirait. Une joie hors norme se diffusa dans ses veines mais qui fut de courte durée quand il prit conscience qu'il avait perdu sa meilleure amie. C'est alors qu'un miracle eut lieu !_

_-Ronald ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ? J'ai réussi n'est ce pas ? Sirius est de retour ?_

_-Hermione Jean Granger refait nous encore une fois peur comme ça et je t'envoie en Enfer !_

_Il reçut en réponse un grognement peu glamour et Harry sentit son cœur se recoller._

Sirius fut ramené au présent par un raclement de gorge d'Hermione. Il décida alors de lui confier quelque chose qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Hermione, dis moi comment tu vas.

-Que viens faire cette question Sirius ? Je vais parfaitement bien !

L'Animagus secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce sous le regard déconcerté de la jeune femme. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec quelque chose dans la main.

-Si tu vas aussi bien que tu le prétends, peux tu m'expliquer ceci ?

La jolie brune releva les yeux vers ce que tenait Sirius et cru faire une syncope.

« Merlin, je suis maudite ! » Pensa alors la brunette.


	5. Chapter 4 : Partie 1

Merci à Galaxie, Lessa, AladriaBlack, Irina Denali Black, Melty-chan 93 et Aude pour les reviews !

Avec un peu de retard, je vous souhaite une excellente année 2012, avec pleins de bonnes choses !

Le chapitre 4 se divise en deux parties car étant donné qu'il s'agit du dernier avant l'épilogue, il est long.

**Chapitre 4****: Confidences pour confidences****…**_**Partie 1**_

Hermione fixait le parchemin que Sirius tenait dans sa main. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Non ! C'était bien la lettre qu'elle avait écrite à Harry avant de la jeter. Cette même lettre où elle mettait à nu ses sentiments. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus mentir et devait affronter ses démons.

-Comment as-tu eu ça ? Je l'avais pourtant…Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ? Je n'en reviens pas ! Tu n'avais pas le droit Sirius, il s'agit de ma vie privée et ça ne te concerne en rien !

Le Maraudeur fut surpris par le ton blessé d'Hermione, mais reconnu facilement la manœuvre pour éviter la confrontation. Il ne la laissa pas faire, décidé à ce qu'elle se confie.

-Ne changes pas de sujet Hermione ! Mais si tu tiens à savoir, je n'ai pas fouillé ! C'est ton chat qui m'a apporté cette lettre, et il a bien fait ! Et tant que tu es chez moi, ce que tu fais me concerne, même si cela ne te plait pas !

_« Maudit chat ! Sale boule de poils ! Espèce de vieux traitre ! »_ Pensa la jeune femme.

-Écoutes, j'ai écrit ça dans un moment de faiblesse ! Fais comme si tu n'avais rien lu, ce n'est pas important ! Tenta Hermione.

-Je ne te crois pas Mione ! Tu dors peu la nuit, tu fais des cauchemars et sans vouloir te vexer, tu ressembles à un cadavre… Alors je ne crois pas que cette lettre soit le fruit d'un moment de faiblesse, comme tu dis. Je pense surtout qu'elle éclaire sur ce que tu t'efforces de cacher aux yeux de tous. La Guerre t'as affectée bien plus que tu ne le laisses croire Hermione. Parles-moi, fais-moi confiance !

Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade. Ce qu'elle avait tant redouté arrivait! Elle allait être obligée de faire remonter des images, ces mêmes images qu'elle essayait d'effacer depuis un an ! Seulement, elle ne serait pas la seule à déballer ses mauvais souvenirs.

-Très bien. Tu veux que je te raconte tout, mais je le ferai à une seule condition Sirius. Et elle n'est pas négociable !

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ? Murmura le Sorcier.

-Si tu veux savoir ce qui me tourmente la nuit, j'exige en échange que tu me dises ce qu'il t'est arrivé pour que tu fugues de chez toi !

Aussitôt le visage de Sirius se ferma, pour devenir un masque impassible, ses yeux s'assombrirent et une lueur dangereuse s'alluma. Mais la brunette ne se démonta pas, déterminée à ce que ce soit la journée des confidences. Sirius s'avança vers la jeune femme, tel un prédateur, et Hermione ne put résister à son instinct qui lui ordonnait de reculer. Elle heurta une commode, et se retrouva bloquée entre le meuble et l'ancien fugitif. Sirius approcha son visage tellement près du sien qu'elle sentait son souffle contre son oreille.

-Ne joues pas à ça Hermione. Pas avec moi ! Tu pourrais te brûler les ailes !

-Tu crois que je m'amuse en ce moment ? Figures-toi qu'à chaque fois que je revois des brides de cette période, je tremble de peur ! Oui j'ai joué la comédie, j'ai menti en disant aller bien! Mais tu es mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce que la vie peut faire comme ravages ! Tu me mets au pied du mur, j'estime que tu peux toi aussi te confier ! On a tous des choses à cacher, des choses qui font mal ! Seulement, la confiance est valable dans les deux sens. Tu trouves peut être cela puéril mais c'est ma condition ! Donnant-donnant

La Rouge et Or s'arrêta de parler, essoufflée par sa tirade. Elle constata avec soulagement que son discours avait déstabilisé Sirius. Il ferma les yeux et elle devina sans peine le combat intérieur qu'il menait. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir et Hermione sut qu'elle avait gagné.

-Si c'est ce que tu veux, j'accepte. Non, ne me remercie pas, dit-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre la parole. Vas-y, je t'écoute.

La jolie brune inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer dans son récit, sous le regard attentif de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

-J'étais partie avec Harry et Ron à la recherche des Horcruxes. Durant cette période, nous avons été contraints de toujours faire attention, obligés de regarder par-dessus nos épaules et de jeter des sorts de protection autour de notre campement. Un jour, des Raffleurs nous ont capturés et nous ont amenés au Manoir Malefoy. Bellatrix avait eu vent du vol de l'épée de Gryffondor et m'a torturé pour que je parle. J'ai reçu tellement de Doloris que j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je ne sentais plus la douleur, je n'avais plus conscience de mes cris. Quand elle s'est arrêtée, j'étais inconsciente. La suite se perd dans un flou total. J'ai songé pendant un moment à demander à Bill de me faire oublier ce que j'ai subi là-bas, mais au fond je savais que cela me motiverait pour la Bataille.

A la mention de sa cousine, le corps de Sirius se tendit et un éclat de haine passa dans ses yeux. Mais la jeune femme était trop plongée dans son récit pour le voir. Alors, il ne dit rien et attendit.

-Durant le combat, j'ai vu mes amis mourir sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais rien faire. J'ai entendu des gens pleurer la perte de leurs proches comme les Weasley ou Dennis Crivey. Teddy est devenu orphelin ! Je n'ai pas pu redonner la mémoire à mes parents et ils me manquent terriblement. J'ai perdu une partie de moi à l'instant où j'ai lancé ce sortilège. Et j'en souffre chaque seconde. Mais je me dis que je ne suis pas la seule à me noyer dans le chagrin, alors je me tais. Ma douleur me parait tellement futile contrairement à celle de George, par exemple…

-Hermione, chaque souffrance est différente mais elles sont toutes aussi importantes ! La sermonna Sirius.

La brune haussa les épaules mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes.

-J'ai fini par me convaincre du contraire. Depuis, je me sens constamment fatiguée, anesthésiée. Tout me paraît futile, inutile, ridicule. Je n'ai plus aucune innocence, j'ai du grandir trop vite et j'ai vu des choses monstrueuses qui m'ont marqué à vie ! Parfois, je me dis que ça aurait du être moi et non Fred, Remus ou Tonks ! Après tout, ça aurait été le plus plausible, je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter

Bouleversé par son désarroi, l'Animagus s'installa à côté d'elle et l'enlaça alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle nicha la tête dans son cou et se laissa enivrer par son odeur masculine. Se confier lui faisait un bien fou mais en même temps tellement mal. Elle livrait ses angoisses les plus profondes et prenait conscience de tout ce qu'elle avait vainement essayé de refouler. Quand ses sanglots se calmèrent, Sirius lui releva doucement la tête et plongea ses prunelles sombres dans la douceur de ses yeux chocolats.

-Hermione, tu sembles croire que si tu avais dit ça à Harry ou Ron, tu serais passée pour une égoïste…Je me trompe ou c'est ce qui t'as empêché d'en parler avant ?

-Non, tu as raison mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'étais persuadée que ça s'atténuerait avec le temps, que c'était juste le contre coup. Mais mon traumatisme était plus enraciné que je ne le croyais ! Et, j'avais peur de revivre certains épisodes…Avoua la jeune femme.

-Est-ce que tu te sens coupable pour toutes ces morts ? Coupable de ne pas avoir pu aider ces familles ? Demanda alors Sirius.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux à cette question. Était-elle si transparente que ça ? Ou alors était-ce lui qui lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert ? Quelle que soit la réponse, il avait visé juste ! Avant qu'elle ne réponde, il reprit la parole, les yeux dans le vide.

-Tu sais, même si tu n'y pouvais rien, je te comprends. Moi aussi, je me sens coupable de la mort de James et Lily. J'étais le gardien mais je les ai incités à changer au dernier moment, pour brouiller les pistes ! C'est moi qui ai conseillé Peter, si je ne l'avais pas fait, ils seraient encore vivants ! Et tous les jours, je m'en veux pour ce geste !

_« On dirait un feuilleton américain ! »_ Ne put s'empêcher de penser Hermione.

-Sirius, commença t-elle. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable ! Je sais que c'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité mais tu ne crois pas que tu as assez subi, sans en plus te fustiger pour ça ? Tu as passé des années à Azkaban pour un crime que tu n'as pas commis et en plus de ça, tu vis dans la culpabilité ! Tu as tout fait pour aider tes amis, comment pouvais-tu savoir que ce rat était un traitre à la botte de Voldemort ?

-Ce que tu dis, est également valable pour toi Hermione. Nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur les événements.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? S'exclama t-elle en prenant conscience qu'il l'avait manipulé.

-Un peu en effet, avoua Sirius avec un léger sourire. Mais ça ne change rien à ce que je viens de te dire. Je me sens réellement coupable. James était mon frère dans tous les sens, sauf au niveau du sang. Mais c'était mon frère de cœur et d'esprit, nous étions inséparables ! Pour nous comprendre, seul un regard suffisait, les gestes étaient inutiles. C'était quelque chose d'assez déroutant pour les autres car ils ne savaient jamais ce qu'on avait en tête, mais ils s'y étaient habitués !

Le Maraudeur était reparti dans les souvenirs heureux et un sourire malicieux éclairait son visage séduisant. Hermione l'écoutait attentive, comme si elle était en classe, captivée par les souvenirs de l'homme à ses côtés.

-Votre relation était complètement à part ! Cela devait être quelque chose de magique à voir

-Oui, sans doute. C'est pour cela que quand je suis parti de chez moi, je me suis réfugié chez James Ses parents m'ont accueilli bras ouverts et pour ça, je leur en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Sans eux, je ne sais pas où j'aurais atterri.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez toi ? Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ce n'est pas grave tu sais…

-Je croyais que c'était une condition non négociable Miss Granger ? S'amusa Sirius.

Hermione rougit légèrement et secoua la tête pour dissiper sa gêne.

-Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler, reprit le Sorcier. J'ai toujours été contre les principes de mon père! Dans mon adolescence, je me suis beaucoup rebellé. Par exemple, je ramenais des Sorcières née Moldue chez moi…Je n'en suis pas fier mais au moins je mettais mon père hors de lui ! Seulement mon comportement a fini par me porter préjudice et il a voulu me remettre dans le droit chemin, comme il aimait le formuler. A chaque faux pas, je recevais un Doloris, mais ce n'était jamais suffisant pour me contrôler, alors un jour, il m'a vraiment amoché à tel point que je ne pouvais plus me lever ! C'est après cet événement que j'ai fugué. Je n'ai plus eu aucun contact avec mes parents. Mon frère Regulus, tentait de me convaincre de revenir mais quand j'ai appris qu'il était au service de Voldemort, j'ai refusé de lui reparler…J'ai regretté cette décision durant de longues années…

-Regulus avait subtilisé un Horcruxe et avait tenté de le détruire. Grâce à lui, nous avions une cachette de moins à trouver. Il avait tourné le dos à Voldemort, il a été courageux de changer de camp !

Sirius hocha la tête et Hermione n'ajouta rien, sachant que c'était parfaitement inutile. Un silence agréable s'installa. La brunette en profita pour détailler Sirius, qui avait la tête renversée en arrière et les yeux fermés. Il avait énormément changé depuis leur rencontre lorsqu'elle était en Troisième année. Ses cheveux mi-longs semblaient doux et soyeux. Son visage respirait la santé, il paraissait dix ans de moins. Il était redevenu un homme très séduisant. Ce qui attirait le plus Hermione, c'était son regard. Il était sombre, toujours aussi ténébreux et profond. C'était le genre de regard qui rendait une femme folle de désir !

_« Comme moi ! Un seul regard, mon cœur fait des loopings et je peux faire concurrence à une tomate ! »_ Songea t-elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de Sirius.

-Hermione, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai les yeux fermés, que je ne perçois pas ton regard fixé sur moi ! Suis-je à ton goût ?

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit-elle trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible. Et je ne te regarde pas !

-Allons, ne sois pas de mauvaise foi ! Tu me dévores des yeux depuis tout à l'heure.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Black ! Répliqua la jeune femme.

Sirius éclata de rire, loin d'être vexé par les propos d'Hermione. Il s'amusait beaucoup des joutes verbales entre eux et cela changeait de l'ambiance sinistre de tout à l'heure.

-A quoi bon nier l'évidence ? Je sentais ton regard me brûler ! A moins que ton chat ait désormais un faible pour moi !

- Tu as enfin compris ce que mon pauvre chat essayait de te faire comprendre depuis des années ! Il commençait à désespérer, dit malicieusement la Gryffondor

-Désolé de le décevoir mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon style. Il a trop de poils, rétorqua l'Animagus en entrant dans le jeu de la Rouge et Or.

-Ah vraiment ? Et quel est donc votre genre de femme monsieur Je-Me-Crois-Irrésistible ?

-Voyons Milady, ce n'est pas une façon de parler pour une femme de votre envergure !

-Milady ? S'esclaffa la jolie brune. Je ne te savais pas si vieux jeu Sirius…

Piqué au vif, le Maraudeur renversa Hermione sur le canapé et entreprit de la chatouiller. La Sorcière éclata d'un rire cristallin, meilleure mélodie aux oreilles de Sirius. Elle se débattait comme une diablesse pour tenter d'échapper à l'horrible torture que lui infligeait l'ancien fugitif. Elle réussit à échanger les rôles et se retrouva à califourchon sur Sirius. Elle voulut lui rendre la pareille mais il ne cilla pas, ce qui arracha un cri d'indignation à la jeune brune.

-Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu n'es pas humain, personne n'est insensible à ce genre de torture ! Bouda t-elle.

-Mais ma chère, je suis unique et loin d'être comme tout le monde. Si je n'existais pas, il faudrait m'inventer !

_« Ça c'est bien vrai…Au grand désespoir de ma pauvre santé mentale ! »_ Pensa Hermione.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle sentit ses joues la brûler et si elle s'en fiait à la respiration saccadée de Sirius, il en avait également conscience. Elle tenta de se relever mais il la retint en plaçant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le dévisagea avec une lueur d'interrogation dans ses prunelles noisettes, mais ce qu'elle vit dans son regard lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux étaient noirs et ils brillaient d'un désir sauvage. Il fixait ses lèvres avec une gourmandise non dissimulée. Hypnotisée, Hermione se pencha inconsciemment vers Sirius et effleura ses lèvres. Le contact fut si léger que l'Animagus se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pour en être sûr, il lui attrapa la nuque et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le baiser n'était ni doux, ni tendre. C'était passionné, brûlant ! La jeune femme laissa échapper un gémissement et elle sentit Sirius sourire contre ses lèvres.

L'ex prisonnier était aux portes de Paradis. Il avait tellement rêvé de ce baiser, mais ce contact était encore plus merveilleux que dans ses rêves les plus fous ! Embrasser Hermione avait le goût de l'interdit et la fougue qu'elle mettait dans son baiser l'embrasa encore un peu plus. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. En cet instant, il se sentait bien comme jamais auparavant

Hermione avait l'impression de flotter, serrée ainsi contre Sirius…Minute papillon ! Merlin tout puissant ! Elle embrassait vraiment Sirius Black ? Par Morgane, oui ! Et, elle y répondait avec ardeur, elle avait définitivement perdu la tête ! Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Elle était complètement stupide, il l'embrassait par simple attrait physique, pas parce qu'il l'aimait !

La brunette s'arracha brusquement du baiser et Sirius la regarda, interloqué par ce soudain changement d'attitude. Il haussa un sourcil et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Hermione secoua la tête et partit en courant, écœurée par son comportement. Le Maraudeur la regarda partir, le cœur lourd. Descendu de son nuage, il réalisa qu'il avait profité de l'innocence d'Hermione. Elle avait participé au baiser simplement par instinct, et non parce qu'elle ressentait des sentiments pour lui ! Il laissa sa tête retomber contre un coussin et soupira de lassitude.

.

.

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, repassant en boucle son baiser avec Sirius. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait adoré mais elle devait aussi se protéger. La souffrance était quelque chose qu'elle voulait éviter pendant un moment. Elle était plongée dans des pensées lointaines quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Sirius, sans aucun doute.

-Hermione, je peux entrer ?

_« Bingo ! Un peu plus et je pourrai faire Professeur de Divination ! »_ Ironisa-t-elle.

La voix de Sirius était calme mais elle savait pertinemment qu'il était tendu. Elle connaissait pertinemment le motif de la discussion qui allait suivre mais ne souhaitait pas l'avoir.

-Oui bien sûr, l'invita-t-elle. Tu es chez toi.

Il entra dans la pièce et l'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques instants. Puis, il soupira et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le trouver affreusement sexy.

-Écoutes Hermione…Je devrai te dire que ce qu'il s'est passé était une erreur et qu'il ne faut pas recommencer ! L'ennui, c'est que je n'en pense pas un mot ! Tu me plais Mione, c'est indéniable mais c'est complètement insensé ! Tu as vingt ans de moins que moi, je pourrai être ton père !

-Dix sept Sirius, fut la seule chose que réussit à dire la brunette, trop secouée par les révélations de Sirius.

-Quoi dix sept ? Répéta t-il.

- Oui, on n'a pas vingt ans de différence. Mais bel et bien dix sept.

Il la fixa incrédule puis un léger sourire flotta sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour être aussi pointilleuse !

-Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? A part la différence d'âge bien sûr, même si c'est le fond du problème !

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai tout saisi mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je veux de cette relation Sirius. Je suis majeure et parfaitement consciente de mes choix ! Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais je ne veux pas avoir à regretter le fait de n'avoir rien tenté quand j'en avais l'occasion !

La jolie brune remarqua avec satisfaction que son discours avait ébranlé les défenses de Sirius. Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle s'avança vers lui et vit que sa respiration s'accélérait.

-Hermione, tu crois que je suis fier de fantasmer sur une adolescente de 18 ans ? Tenta t-il.

-Et moi, tu crois que je suis fière d'être attirée par un vieux ? Rétorqua t-elle ?

-Eh ! Je ne suis pas vieux ! S'indigna le concerné.

-Et je ne suis pas une adolescente. Je me fous que ce soit contre la morale, je veux cette relation et aucun de tes arguments ne fera changer d'avis, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Entrainé par sa frénésie, il la plaqua contre le mur et la souleva. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Sirius sentait une vague de désir monter en lui et préféra vérifier son état avant d'aller plus loin.

-Hermione…Si tu veux arrêter, dis le tout de suite, je t'en pris. Parce que si tu attends, je ne sais pas si je pourrai me contrôler. 


	6. Note

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de suite…Mais la fic n'est pas abandonnée, étant donné que je suis en période d'examens, je n'ai pas le temps de publier les prochains chapitres. Honte à moi, je ne m'étais pas avancé et il me reste des corrections à faire.

Mais sachant qu'il reste seulement un ou deux chapitres en plus de l'épilogue, je vais essayer de me dépêcher pour la mettre à jour !

MiissGranger.


	7. Note 2

Ca fait un très long moment que je ne suis pas venue..  
>J'ai relu mon histoire et en toute franchise je n'en suis pas satisfaite. Mon style d'écriture a évolue, enfin, je pense. J'aimerai recommencer cette fiction plutôt que la continuer et je ne pas en être satisfaite.<p>

Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Cream Paradise.


End file.
